


I Deny Your Reach

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, a whole lot of "I am more than what you made me for", bluepulse OT3, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Khaji Da's perspective, aimed at the Reach and in complete defiance of what they created him for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Deny Your Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of random bluepulse OT3 musing and my mind deciding to go on a tangent. Also, being that we're never given any specific words in Reach (in either the animated Young Justice or in the Blue Beetle comics) and the fact that I'm a complete language nut, I decided to create a Reach phrase based loosely on what we hear of Reach speak in Young Justice: "Skaeyl skir’rkiis" which means "My everything."
> 
> The poem is first in Reach text and translated in roman letters (i.e. this sort of text) after it.

I am not your forgotten tour,  
I am not your broken end,  
I am not the one you left behind,  
I know who to call friend.

I am not the ends that justify your means,  
I am not the hidden one manipulating behind the scenes,  
I am not the tool you think,  
I am not a flaw to mend.

Whether with thought  
Or with speed  
I know I am no disease.

Where I came from I am not,  
Who made me I am not,  
The purpose given to me I am not,  
The failed and broken code I am not.

I am what they see of me,  
I am what I have come to be,  
I am the person that broke protocol,  
I am one who made the Reach fall,  
I am the one who made you freeze,  
I am the nightmare, your disease,  
I am one who crashed the mode,  
I am one who broke past my code.

I defy you, hatred for you breaking in a thousand glimmering shards,  
I deny you, loving and protecting my hearts,  
I despise you, dismantling the restrictive programming you gave me to start,  
I _defy_ you, knowing love, knowing my hearts.

_Mis corazones_ , my Jaime would say,  
_My only two_ , my Bart would agree,  
_Skaeyl skir’rkiis_ , and we are three,  
And I defy you,  
Because with them I am who and where I want to be.

I defy you, and with them I am free.


End file.
